Brand New Valentine's Beginning
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Valentine's day are for couples. It's supposed to be a special day for them. But for Kahoko, today is the cruel end of their relationship since he didn't showed up on their meeting place. All she have in her mind is that Len abandoned her on Valentine's.


**A/N: **here's my **FIRST** Valentines Special :D

Don't flame me if you think this isn't a Valentines-theme, please...

Please read it! and leave a review after wards... onegai? Arigatou much!

**~This fic is dedicated to my friends in school and here :) and also to... ugh never mind! hahaha~**

* * *

**-BRAND NEW VALENTINE'S BEGINNING-**

_"Five common things... Your appearance, personality, music, patience and your love towards me..."_

**(Kahoko's POV)**

I'm here, inside a café alone, surrounded by couples. That's because it's Valentines. And I'm waiting for someone…

Waiting for you, Tsukimori Len. I don't know if you would still show up. But it's okay if you wouldn't. You forced yourself to love me, or more like, to be with me for 2 years already. And that's already enough.

I guess reminiscing the memories is the only thing left that I can do to make me happy the least.

**_In this moving time, we met by chance, didn't we, you & I?_**

I was in a library, looking for a book. I found it on the very top of the shelf. In this height of mine, I wouldn't be able to reach it. So I tiptoed, struggling to reach it. But suddenly…

"Will you get out of the way?" you, Tsukimori Len, said that to me out of nowhere. Startled, I stumbled on my feet, causing me to fall. And as I did, books above me fall over my head.

"G-Gomennasai…" I apologized, like you were the one who need it.

"Hn." You replied calmly without looking down on me and passed by without a care.

I don't know why… But I smiled at your figure walking away icily. I guess… you already captured me with just a cold glance and sentence.

What happened to me that time…?

**_This overflowing feeling won't disappear because I'm keeping it warm_**

But who would have thought, that we were studying in the same school. I saw you walking in the hallway.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu! Hino Kahoko desu, anata wa?" I asked stupidly, bowing my head with a smile.

"Tsukimori Len." You answered and left immediately.

"Yoroshiku, Tsukimori-kun!" I waved back but you didn't look back as I expected.

It was about time since I knew that we were both playing the violin. The only difference is that you're already an expert and I'm just a beginner.

"Tsukimori-kun…" I came to the music room where you are currently in.

"What is it?" you asked with an annoyed look and tone.

"A-ano… I was just thinking… c-can you—"

"Just say it. I'm busy."

"C-can you teach me more about the violin? Teach me how to play well" I was poking my fingers, trying to relieve myself from the nervousness that is currently engulfing me.

The clock kept ticking and yet you're still not saying a word. I was dismayed; I turned around to leave, holding onto the knob.

"G-gomen... for asking such a silly question. Why would an expert like you teach someone like me?" I let out a fake chuckle. "Never mind, Tsukimori-kun." I rotated the knob as the door opened.

"See you, Tsukimori-kun."

"Okay, I will."

I was about to take a step but you're words stopped me from doing so.

"Huh?"

"I will teach you." I froze, my heart beat fastened from its usual. I turned around to you while your back was facing me.

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun…" You turned around and saw me wiping my tears.

"Why are you crying? Ridiculous." Despite that hurtful word, I still smiled as I noticed you were avoiding my gazes.

But I'm happy that it stayed… this confusing feeling that had almost disappeared.

**_I want to be with you, in the shining future_**

You've been teaching me for 3 months already, and you give no sign of getting tired. You don't know… how happy I am every time you're teaching me until…

"Hino."

"Yes, Tsukimori-kun?"

"I'm leaving to continue my studies and pursue my dreams in Vienna."

It hurts me. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad. I still gave my normal smile, trying to hide this sad feeling.

"Good luck then, Tsukimori-kun! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hn."

Somehow, I wanted to cry. But I can't, especially not in front of you. I began to light up again when I found a hope for us to be together again once you're gone.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

"What?"

"I'll work hard here too. I'll use all the things you taught me to strive forward to became a person like you. Then I'll go to Vienna as well. Wait for me there, okay? Tsukimori-kun?"

For the first time, you smiled at me. I felt blood run through my cheeks.

Right… Someday… I'm gonna follow you to Vienna and be with you again…

**_Brand New Breeze, I've never felt it before, this feeling_**

As our bond increases, the time with you decreases. And another feeling confuses me. It must be deeper than the first one I felt. This feeling comes up whenever I'm with you, or whenever I'm thinking of you.

"Hino."

"Y-yes, T-Tsukimori-kun?"

"Let's pack up for now. It's almost dark."

"H-hai…"

"What's with your weird way of talking?"

"I-It's nothing, Tsukimori-kun. Please d-don't mind me…"

"Whatever."

And someday too… I want you to tell me what this feeling really means...

**_Just for you, so I won't ever lose it_**

The day of your departure came. I can't hold back the tears anymore, so it just fell on its own without my control.

"A-are you really leaving, Tsukimori-kun?" I sobbed.

"Yes. Take care and good luck." You said without a care for me then started walking away.

"Tsukimori-kun!" I called and as you turned around, I heard you gasp when I suddenly hugged you out of the blue.

"H-Hino?"

"Tsukimori-kun… I just want to tell you before you leave…" I exhaled before continuing. "That I love you, Tsukimori-kun…" I cried more, causing your coat to get wet with my tears.

I just realize last night… That this feeling that had been questioning my mind… is the love that I felt for you.

You suddenly hugged me and said; "Thank you for loving me. Please wait for me, Hino."

You tightened the hug. The first and last hug I would ever receive from you till now.

"I-I will, Tsukimori-kun. And I promise that you'll be the only person that I will love so please come back when you're done…"

I looked up to see your smile for the last time. "I will. Promise."

That promise sounded sincere enough to me... I hope you will keep it...

**_In happy times, and sad times too, I'll fly to you without hesitation_**

Years had gone by, and my feelings for you didn't lessen. It stayed the same. I stayed the same, waiting for you. You never contacted me, or wrote back to the letters I sent to you; asking how you were doing.

I wanted to tell you, how I'm improving well in my violin playing. I want to dedicate all of the titles and trophies that I won to you. I wanted to see you right now… I wanted you to see me and congratulate me for all the things I've achieved so far. So I continued writing but never did you wrote back.

I remember the day when I was walking by the park, I was troubled since they placed me in the orchestra with them. I know I should be happy but… I don't want the quality of it to decrease because of me. They're level is still too far from me. And I don't want to embarrass them with a person like me in the group. I was thinking… whether I should decline the offer or not.

As I stopped walking, I saw a blue-haired guy standing meters away, his back facing me.

I waited for him to turn around, just to find out that it was you.

"Tsukimori-kun!" I strode towards you, and hugged you tightly.

"Hino? Is this you?" I nodded and hugged me tight as well.

"Tsukimori-kun, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Hino."

"Hino…"

I looked up and wiped my tears away.

"Do you still love me?" my eyes widened at your sudden question.

I smiled and said without a second-thought; "Of course I still do. I still love you, Tsukimori-kun. Only you."

"Then…" you whispered to my ear the phrase I wanted to hear the most from you.

_"I love you too."_

Is this heaven…? I feel like I am…

**_I want to hold on to you, to catch you, and give you a smile_**

We've been dating for 2 years. _I won't let you go_, that's what I always tell myself. I can make you smile that only I can do. I can hold you that you only let me to do. You say 'I love you too' that you only tell to me.

But why now…? Why on Valentines…?

I've been waiting here for two hours and yet you haven't showed up…

My stomach grumbled. But I don't want to start eating without you, and yes, I still want to wait for you even if I have to wait for a whole day.

Would this sacrifice can make me still hold you…? Make you still smile…? And still make you say that you love me too…?

**_Because you are here, today and tomorrow, I can keep on going_**

I can already hear the people around me, murmuring about me. My other eye released a tear. But it is you that I am waiting for so I wouldn't care about them for now.

Until…

"Kahoko, I'm sorry I'm late."

I glanced to where you are standing. I shook my head. "Iie. It's okay. As long as you're here now."

You don't know how happy I am that you still came. I thought you've already abandoned me. You still love me… You still cared for me… don't you? I hope so...

You sat in the opposite side of the table, staring at me, making me blush hard.

They kept on murmuring and we can hear it clearly.

_"Hey, isn't that Tsukimori Len-kun?"_

_"Why is he going out with a normal person like her?"_

_"No wonder she kept on waiting for him for two hours."_

_"She should be ashamed of herself."_

_"It's no doubt that I'm better than her." _

I looked down, clutching my skirt. Tears forming in my eyes.

"SHUT UP!" you shouted.

I looked up to you; my sight is kind of blurry from my tears. You were glaring at the people who said those.

You suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Let's go, Kahoko" and dragged me out of that café.

Your presence is the reason that I can still stay firm...

**_Brand New Breeze, now the story begins_**

We were sitting in a river bank, watching the sunset.

"Len…"

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me…?"

"Of course. Why did you ask?"

"Because lately… in the café… I waited for 2 hours and I thought you wouldn't show up and—"

I said but I was stopped by your lips which were pressed against mine. But why is this kiss feels different? It's like it's full of love and emotion. Could it be that you just started loving me now. If that's the case, then I don't care. We can start a new one.

After we pulled away, you said; "What are you thinking? Of course I love you. You're the only girl I love and would love."

"Are you sure…? What the people said in the café shop were all true… I don't deserve you…"

"That's non-sense, Kahoko."

"Those are the truths…"

"The only truth I know is that I love you and I'm afraid to lose you."

After hearing this, tears flowed over my pale cheek.

"R-really?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No."

Are you…? Ever since I was young… I already knew no one would take me seriously…

**_Just for us, I won't ever let it end_**

"But… Len…"

"What is it?"

"If you're tired of me already… I can set you free immediately. Even if you ask for it now, then I'm setting you free.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." You hugged me tightly again, making these tears fall once more.

"Kahoko, please don't let go of me. Stay with me forever."

"Len, are you sure?"

"100% sure."

Like what I've said… It's Valentines Day. We've never celebrated Valentines Day since we got together. It doesn't interest you, does it? Truthfully, you never gave me gifts or flowers yet. You would just spend the day with me to show that you still care. But in this situation, I wouldn't care anymore, as long as you're still here.

"Kahoko."

"What is it, Len?"

I watched you as you got a pink teddy bear holding a heart saying 'I love you', a big box of chocolates and a bouquet from a big paper bag which I didn't notice you were holding awhile ago.

"I'm sorry if I let the previous Valentines pass without showing what I feel. I was saving for the best. There's still more."

"I-I thought… You don't c-care about me…"

"Yes, I can feel that."

"Eh?"

"I knew you had been feeling that, that's why…"

"I understand, Len." I smiled. You smiled too.

"Let's make our relationship longer… or forever. Yes, forever… I don't want it to end."

Blood run through my cheeks. I can't believe you're saying this all to me. The things I wanted to hear from you ever since. But despite of this useless self of mine…

I wanted to ask you…

"Why do you love a girl like me?"

**-FINISH-**

* * *

**A/N: **can you tell me if it's any good by reviewing? :D Pretty please? Just consider your reviews as a Valentine's gift for me. xD hahaha

and by the way, the bold, italic and underlined phrases is the english version song of "Brand New Breeze" by Kanon.

oh and... **If you want to know Len's answer in her question in the last part... SCROLL UP TO THE FIRST PHRASE! :D**

review...

and last...

**HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY VALENTINES TO ALL! To the couples out there, enjoy your day with your love ones! mwah! ;)**


End file.
